Mother and Father
by CrueFan21
Summary: Kristoff makes a deep confession to Anna.


Mother and Father

A/N: Kristoff's parents are never mentioned in the film, so I thought I'd take a little shot on the subject. Credit for the cover image goes to frozenmusings on Tumblr.

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman stood on the pier at the harbor in Arendelle, looking off into the sunset. It had been a long day, and he needed time to relax. As he stared off into the horizon, he heard a sound coming from behind him. When he turned, he saw a man and woman walking on the pier with a small boy. Kristoff watched as the man and the woman, clearly the mother and father, interacted with the little boy. They smiled, and laughed together. It was a sweet sight, but Kristoff couldn't help but feel sad. When the family left, Anna and Olaf came up from behind him.

"Hi, Kristoff!" Anna greeted. "Enjoying the sunset?"

Kristoff smiled, trying to shake off the sad feelings from earlier. "Yeah, I'm just taking it easy, and enjoying the view."

"The sunset is pretty. I like pretty things," Olaf said.

By this point, Kristoff had returned his attention to the horizon; keeping a crestfallen look upon his face. Anna was quick to notice this. She had been dating him for over a year, so she had come to know when something was wrong with him.

"Olaf, why don't you go see if the florist is still open. The castle could use some fresh flowers," she said to the snowman.

"Will do! Flowers are so nice!" Olaf said, waddling towards the street.

When he was gone, Anna sat down on the pier beside Kristoff. The ice harvester still hadn't turned is attention away from the sunset. Anna gently touched his shoulder, trying to coax him into telling her what was wrong.

"Kristoff, is something on your mind?"

"It's nothing, Anna. Don't worry about it," he replied.

"It can't be nothing. You look like something is bothering you. What is it? Tell me," she coaxed.

Kristoff sighed. "There was a family that was just here. A couple with their son. They looked so happy together, so full of life. It made me think about my own parents, my real parents I mean."

"What about them?" Anna asked. She had never heard Kristoff mention his real parents before.

"I…I never knew them. For as long as I can remember it was just me and Sven until we met the trolls, and they took us in. I don't remember anything about them, much less what happened to them. It's something that's always bothered me."

"You never talked about your parents before," Anna pointed out. "I never asked because it honestly didn't occur to me. I've always seen the trolls as your real family, even though I know that they adopted you. The thought never crossed my mind."

"It's OK. When I was younger, I used to think about one day going out, and finding them or at least what happened to them. I had a feeling that as soon as I saw them, I would know that they were my parents. I feel like there would be a bond between us, even if we hadn't seen each other for many years. It's stupid I know.

"It's not stupid, Kristoff. I think that's very sweet. I would like to meet your parents too. I bet they're wonderful."

"But why couldn't they keep me? Why couldn't they have given me a normal childhood? You know, going for walks, playing ball, singing songs by the campfire together, the kind of things that families do? That's what really bothers me about all this; the fact that I don't know why were separated."

Anna saw a small tear slide down Kristoff's cheek. She moved closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Kristoff, I know what it's what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost my parents three years back. Even now, I still feel the heartache of never getting to see them again."

"It's not the same, Anna. You knew your parents, mine were never in my life. I never knew them," Kristoff responded.

"True, but that doesn't matter. You wanted to know them, and that's all that matters. And I don't know what happned to them, but if they could see you today, I know that they'd be proud of you."

Kristoff looked at Anna. The princess gave a small smile in return. Kristoff opened his arms, letting her in for a hug. The tears fell from his eyes, onto Anna's dress. It was a mixture of happiness and sorrow. Two things he had come to know very well.

"Maybe so," he said.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly hope that Kristoff's past is explored a bit more in Frozen 2. It would be interesting to see where he came from. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this quick little one shot.**


End file.
